The Powers That Be right the wrongs
by mzgora
Summary: Buffy's mom is sent to speak to some of the scoobies by the PTB in order to help them find happiness.
1. Default Chapter

The Powers That Be discuss Buffy and all her friends. Post-Wrecked (right after). Relationships will be B/S, A/X, T/W  
  
  
  
"Brother, the Slayer's mother is here to speak to us."  
  
"We do not accept visits from the eternally living, sister, you should know that."  
  
"I believe she may be worthy of our time. Remember, brother, her daughter is of grave importance to us."  
  
"She is no longer capable of influencing the Slayer. She is not important to us."  
  
"No, but she can help us put our Slayer back on the right path."  
  
"It is not our business to do so. Remember, sister, we do not interfere with mortal's lives. You seem to forget too often where that group is involved."  
  
"And you, brother, seem to always forget how much she has done for the mortal world. She has turned two warriors of darkness into warriors of light, she is the heart in her group of mortals fighting for our cause."  
  
"She is no longer necessary. It seems to me you were the one who decided she deserved to be in that place she calls Heaven. They continued to fight without her."  
  
"It was not our decision to tear her away from her happiness. She deserved it more than any other mortal who ever lived. We will not take her away from them so soon. Brother, we must help them find themselves."  
  
"We have tried before without success."  
  
"Without success? I do not consider he who calls himself Angel anything but success."  
  
"Yes, sister, I have forgotten your opinion of him. Despite your beliefs, he is still a lower being. You would do well to remember that in the future."  
  
"And you, brother, must realize that none of them are truly lower beings. They put other's lives before their own, they love without promises of anything in return and they believe."  
  
"Believe in what? They do what they do because they are afraid of death. That is not noble, it is human."  
  
"You are mistaken, brother, their belief lies in the goodness of all creatures. It seems to me that, sometimes, that would make them a higher being than yourself, brother."  
  
"And what exactly do you propose we do?"  
  
"I propose we let the mother decide."  
  
"You cannot be seriously considering putting that much power in the hands of a mortal soul?"  
  
"I am. And you would do well to agree."  
  
"Fine, sister. We will do as you wish. Bring her."  
  
Suddenly Joyce Summers felt herself taking shape and when she opened her eyes, she saw two human looking creatures that radiated beauty, power and love.  
  
"We will grant you power to influence the lives of those, who fight for our purpose. Remember, you are not permitted to create or change emotions, thoughts or memories. You are simply permitted to create situations that will bring them to the surface."  
  
"That is not what I want. I'm sorry, but what I need to do for them to be happy is speak, appear to them in a state that will leave them no doubt that it is truly me they are speaking to."  
  
"It will be done. Now, go, and let your will be done."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." With that she suddenly appeared in Buffy's bedroom. She looked down at herself, she had her form but she could see through it slightly.  
  
She looked around, seeing her elder daughter sitting on the bed twirling a stake. Her gaze drifted to the garlic hanging in her window. Buffy hadn't noticed her yet.  
  
She walked to the bed and whispered "Buffy?"  
  
The girl jerked and looked at her. "Mom? What are you doing here? How? Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I continue? I don't know if this is any good. Please tell me what you think! 


	2. 2

"Hi honey. I'm only here to tell you something." Buffy was looking at her in puzzlement. She was too shocked to react, so she just sat there staring at her mother's eyes. "I know all the pain you're going through. I don't know why, it seems to me you've gone through enough. I wish I could be here, be a shoulder for you to cry on. I'm sorry I left you, sweetie. You've been through so much in such a short time."  
  
Buffy seemed to wake up from a trance at the guilty look on her mother's face. "Mom, it's okay. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"You've always been so brave. I'm proud of you, Buffy. I know how you feel. Actually, there's something more important I wanted to tell you. I know that all this" she gestured at the garlic hanging by the window and the stake in her daughter's hand "is about him. I know you feel like you can't love again. They hurt you so much, Angel and Riley. Even your father, and then I died and now Mr. Giles left you too. I realize you feel you can't be with him because of what he is. But honey, he loves you. He can be your shoulder to cry on, he can help you with Dawn and he can help you find yourself. He knows you better than anyone else. Give him a chance." Buffy was sitting up and looking at her.  
  
"Don't tell me you want me to be with him?"  
  
"I didn't say that. It isn't important what I want. I'm telling you that you want to be with him. I'm just giving you my approval. Don't worry about your friends, you will be surprised how accepting they can be. They treat him like one of them. They pretend to hate him but so do you. I know you try to keep your feeling inside and that's not good for you. Be with him. You will be happy together. I'm going to go talk to your sister, now. Bye, honey."  
  
Joyce stood up and headed for the door when Buffy found her voice to ask her mom what she had been wondering for weeks now. "Do I love him?"  
  
Her mother stopped just in front of the door and, without turning around she answered in a final tone "Only you can answer your question." With that she left.  
  
Buffy looked up at the ceiling, rolled her eyes and told herself only on the hellmouth. Then she thought about what her mother said. Then, she stood up, put away the garlic, crosses and stake and went to take a shower.  
  
Joyce walked into her younger daughter's room to find her fast asleep. She didn't want to wake her but knew she didn't have a choice.  
  
She walked up to Dawn's bed to shake her when she opened her eyes and looked at her mother. She didn't even seem surprised. Poor girl, she has seen so much. She wasn't meant to share this burden.  
  
"Hi honey. I came here to talk to you."  
  
"Hi mom. How are you? How's Heaven? Is it really happy?" Joyce smiled.  
  
"I don't think I'm allowed to say anything about that. I'm not going to tell you what you already know. Why don't you just give me a hug?"  
  
Mother and daughter hugged for a long time. Dawn was crying. Finally, Joyce disentangled herself and looked into Dawn's eyes. "Willow needs your forgiveness." Dawn rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"I know, mom. I thought you said we weren't going to talk about what I already know."  
  
"Sorry, honey. Just one more thing. Don't go easy on your sister. She has to admit to all her feelings. Between you and Spike I think you can get her back on her feet very soon." Dawn was grinning back at her.  
  
"Mom, are you actually encouraging me to annoy Buffy as much as I can?" She said with amusement evident in her voice.  
  
"Only for now. Goodbye now, Dawnie."  
  
"Bye mom. Thanks for coming."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Joyce left the room to enter Willow's. Willow, thankfully, was asleep. She decided not to wake her. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her for a while. She thought about her life. She realized with sadness and pride that they all have faced much more than their age. She wondered briefly why these kids turned out so well with all the powers against them. None of them had traditional parents. She'd always been mad at her daughters' father for leaving them. But Willow, Xander and Tara had been even worse off than Buffy and Dawn. She was very proud of them all.  
  
She placed a soft kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead and whispered "you're strong, you will make it." She sat there brushing Willow's hair away from her face for a while before moving on with her journey.  
  
She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was standing in front of Spike in front of her house. She looked at him. He was staring back at her with a very guilty expression at being caught.  
  
"Joyce! Hi! I was just, uh, walking, uh, somewhere, somewhere that isn't here so, um, nice seeing you, I'll just be-"  
  
"Relax, Spike. I may be dead but I'm not stupid. I know you saw Buffy and me a little while ago. Did she take down that garlic?"  
  
"Yeah, she did. You have a bloody talent, luv, I don't think I've ever been able to talk some sense into that girl."  
  
"Spike, she loves you. She won't admit it yet but she does."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, she hasn't been able to sleep since she came back. In fact, I think the first time she's slept without her nightmares was in a certain abandoned building last night." Spike seemed about to say something to defend himself but she cut him off before he could open his mouth. "Don't worry, I'm not planning to watch everything. And you don't have to excuse yourself for giving my Buffy the happiest moment since she came back, maybe the happiest since she was a child. Don't let that get to your head." She said the last part in response to the smirk spreading on his face. "She went to take a shower now, but when she's done I hope you'll find yourself next to her. In the meantime you can fill me in about Passions."  
  
They fell into a very passionate discussion about their favorite show. Soon the light in Buffy's room came on and Joyce said her goodbye and send Spike to her house.  
  
  
  
TBC. please review!!! 


	3. 3 S/B

Buffy had her eyes closed as the hot water poured down her face. She stood there, in the shower, for a long time letting her thoughts drift to the bleached vampire and the night before. She remembered the feel of his cold, hard body under her, above her and inside her.  
  
She lifted her hand to the scars on her neck. The ones Angel had given her were the biggest and lumpiest. Without thinking her mind started to picture what it would feel like if Spike bit her. Quickly, she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts.  
  
She turned off the water and stepped out onto the bathroom floor looking at the smoky mirror. She could just see the outline of her face in it. She briefly compared her reflection to what the world had seemed like after she came back. She noted with happiness that everything seemed much clearer now. She almost felt like herself again, just in a lot of pain.  
  
She toweled off and rapped the towel around herself. Opening the door she stepped into the hallway with a cloud of steam.  
  
Quietly, as not to disturb her sister or friend, she tiptoed to her room. She closed the door behind her and turned on the light. She walked to her dresser pulling out her favorite pjs; checkered boxers and an old smiley face t-shirt. Once dressed, she picked up her hairbrush and started untangling her blond hair.  
  
She heard a soft knock on her door and yelled out "come in", certain it was one of the girls checking up on her. She was still facing the mirror when she saw the door open and close, without anyone there. Without bothering to turn around she said "hi, Spike." She continued brushing her hair patiently waiting for him to speak.  
  
When he didn't, she turned around to see him sitting in her desk chair watching her intently with a small smile on his face. She was expecting him to say something and was very surprised to find him just looking at her. Oddly, his intense look didn't make her feel uncomfortable. She looked into his blue eyes before asking, "what are you doing here?" She had meant to sound annoyed but her voice betrayed her as her body had less than a day ago.  
  
After waiting a while for his answer, she turned her back on him again and continued to brush her hair. Soon, she was done. She walked over to the door to turn off the lights, then climbed into bed. She lay down on her side, facing away from him. She knew she wouldn't sleep but she didn't know what else to do. She was afraid if she threw him out he would find a way to kiss her. She also realized in surprise his company didn't bother her at all, in fact, she felt safer than she had in a long time.  
  
That was when he spoke "your mom told me to come here". Just the simplest explanation for his presence. She could have ignored it. She could have pretended not to have heard. Instead, she sat up crossing her legs Indian- style. She reached over to her night table and turned on the small lamp. She didn't want him to be able to see her if she could barely make out his profile.  
  
"What did she tell you?" It was the only question she could voice.  
  
She was looking at her hands in her lap waiting for him to answer. When he didn't, she looked up and saw him looking at her. They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes. She was starting to get annoyed. "Would you stop giving me the silent treatment?" she asked. He just kept looking at her as if he hadn't heard her question. She was starting to get mad now. "Fine. You don't want to talk. Just sit there all night and refuse to open your mouth. That's great. Then you won't mind if I just go to sleep and pretend you're not here." With that, she tuned off the small lamp and lay back down.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt a tear fall from the corner of her eye. She didn't know where it came from, she wasn't crying, she couldn't. She desperately wished she would fall asleep. But she couldn't stop thinking about the man, no, vampire that sat only a few feet away. Without noticing, her tears started to come quickly and soon she was sobbing into her pillow.  
  
She felt Spike move and soon he was lying down behind her, one of his arms holding her to him by the waist while his other was stretched under his head. He was lying on top of the covers but she still felt his entire body pressed against hers.  
  
Neither knew how long he held her while he cried. When her sobs finally subsided she said "you better have taken your boots off, I don't want to do the laundry again" then she fell asleep.  
  
TBC… 


End file.
